


Unrequited

by chinarai



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, jeankasa - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2018-04-22 20:28:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4849427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chinarai/pseuds/chinarai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of drabbles based on prompts sent to me on tumblr. v. Disguise: They had mastered it and fooled her many times before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. i. disguise

**Author's Note:**

> This is an oldie thing I found in my notes of my phone from last year or so. So I thought to myself, "why not update it since I have pretty much neglected all of my SnK fanfics but still sorta ship them in the back of my mind?"
> 
> Well, here it is. Based on that part when Jean needed to dress up as Eren or something like that. Man, I really don't recall many things of this fandom, also I my writing has changed a bit, so hopefully this is good enough.
> 
> There are more drabbles in my fanfiction.net account under the same pen name, so if you want to check it out~~ (they might just be bad tho, so here's your warning)
> 
> no homo though
> 
> I hope you get it once you start reading it

* * *

**i. disguise**

* * *

"Eren, we need to talk."

Perhaps it wasn't the wisest idea to dress up like Eren that day, nor have Eren dress up like him; switching roles for a day wasn't the wisest idea at all. And the proof as to why it was such a bad idea stood right before him, Mikasa Ackerman, shining with all her badass Asian glory. He was doomed and that was for sure. 

They had perfected their disguises, having to dress up as each other and interact to learn every bit of their personalities way too many times in the past, so it was no wonder that she didn't see any major features that screamed _I'm not Eren_. Many considered them to be friends by now, but still he shuddered and the other made a funny face whenever they hinted that they were more than friendly rivals. Eren would always make gagging noises when someone tried to imply anything about their love-hate (not really) relationship; Jean himself would grimace and say a snaky remark, and proceed to slap the back of Eren's head just to emphasize the fact that there still was some sort of animosity between them. 

However, they did acknowledge the fact that maybe the other half of the duo wasn't so bad, but, of course, they'd never admit out loud. 

Still, Jean discreetly swallowed and nodded his head, urging her to speak whatever it was that was on her mind. 

Mikasa took a deep breath in and he waited, both patiently and anxiously. "We gotta sort a few things out." She said rather slowly with hand motions that moved with the same speed and hesitation. He nodded again. "You know about the rumors, right?" When he remained silent she shifted her weight and glanced to the side, as if wishing someone could say it for her. "About us." She explained bluntly and his lips parted in realization. 

Of course he knew about the rumors. He, Jean Kirstein, knew all of the rumors that had, in a way or another, Mikasa involved. Yes, he was quite the stalker. He also lost count of how many times people came up to him when he was wearing his disguise and asked " _Eren_ ” if they were together. How dare they!?

In all of the times they agreed to switch places (just to fuck the other's reputation up a bit) this was the first time that Mikasa willingly went after him, or Eren, whatever. And to do what? To talk about the dreaded rumors! In that moment Jean wanted to throw himself on his knees and ask some greater force to give him strength to handle the situation well; maybe getting angry and storming off would spare him of what was to come. 

"What about them?" He asked after clearing his throat and filled up the awkward silence with something else that wasn't their breathing. 

Mikasa seemed deeply distressed; well, so was he! "I'm going straight to the point." She said firmly, Jean braced himself. "We need to do something about them. I mean, it's not like we're dating or something. We agreed that we'll be only friends."

Relief washed over him, from the very tip of the hairs of his head to his toes. Oh good gracious, they weren't anything but friends (although the "we agreed that we'll be only friends" hinted to something that he would rather not think about). Jean visibly dropped his shoulders, barely containing the sigh that was about to leave his lips. 

After rubbing the nape of his neck, he straightened his back and nodded his head. "Yeah, I agree. Maybe I could find myself a girl or... You could find someone for yourself?"

"I was going to talk to him after we came to an agreement actually." His insides went cold, but he kept a straight face, nodding again to encourage her. "Is it okay?"

"Absolutely." 'Not!' His mind screamed, and he smiled tightly at her. 

The smile she gave him was small, however bright and beautiful. "Thank you, Eren. I knew you'd understand." Reaching out and squeezing his hand (her skin was so warm!) Mikasa took a step back and half turned away. "Do you happen to know where Jean is?"

His heart immediately thumped strongly, blood rushed to his ears and all he could hear for a moment was a buzz. "Um", he averted his gaze, fighting back a wide grin and blush, "I think he's in the stables." Ah yes, what a nice day to switch roles; he got to clean the gardens while Eren had to clean the stables. 

Jean turned his back to her retreating form once she was far enough, hands firmly propped on his hips and and chuckles bubbling up in his throat. "Yes, Mikasa, go talk to me- wait a second, shit!" He whirled around quickly and nearly choked on his spit. "Eren is _me_!"

Quickly, Jean dropped his gardening tools and set off towards the stables. 

* * *

Eren scrunched up his nose and shoveled away another pound of the smelly, decomposing matter, asking himself for the thousandth time why they had to try to prank their friends on that day. He'd rather be tending to the flowers; as much of a boring task that was, it still smelled far better. 

He carved the shovel in the dirt, wiping his forehead on his arm and heading out to clear his nostrils of the awful smell, and to get some water as well, he felt drained of liquids. He washed his hands, scrubbing them vigorously to get rid of all the the dirtiness he could, then cleaned his face and cupped his palms to drink from the clean water. 

Footsteps caught his attention and Eren lifted his head to look at its source, half surprised to see Mikasa approaching, even more surprised to see the slight tense apprehension that made itself known on her forehead. "Jean," she greeted in that trademark way of hers, kinda cool and detached; Eren merely nodded his head. "Can we talk?"

Deep down, he knew he shouldn't talk at the moment; he had things to do and he wasn't really _Jean_. But above it all, Eren was curious so he nodded his head again and wiped his hands on his pants. 

Grateful for that, a corner of her lip tilted up just slightly. "Well... I don't know how to tell you this." Mikasa looked away, a hand clasped around her chin and fingers covering her lips; Eren didn't know what to think of that. Finally she turned back, the right words carefully picked and swirling around her head, but when she made to open her mouth Eren was tackled to the ground, hard, and by now he knew exactly who it was. 

"God damnit!" He cursed loudly, rolling on the hard, dusty earth with Jean trying to cover his mouth at any cost. They were a mess of limbs with curses leaving their mouths every few seconds and dust rising high in the air. 

Mikasa stood frozen for a second, then did the most plausible thing she could think of. Standing on her left leg, she pulled her right foot back and swung it forth, kicking the closest writhing body with an incredible strength, sending the person rolling a few feet away. 

Eren opened his eyes and stared at Mikasa's foot that hovered just an inch above his face; turning his head to look to the left, he saw Jean lying on his side with an imprint of a sole on his waist. Mikasa stepped over his body, making her way to the other guy to check on him and leaving Eren lying unharmed on the floor with two wigs stuffed inside his shirt. He quickly brushed his hair back, stood on his legs and silently left the scene while patting dust off of his limbs. 

Jean was clutching the tender spot and moaning in pain when she approached his writhing form and crouched down low. He pressed his face to the ground to hide the expressions from her, and held his breath in hopes it would stop the pulsing feeling on his waist. 

"I'm sorry," her hand fell on his shoulder and he nearly jerked away at the touch. It felt... Comforting. "I can't quite measure my strength."

"It's fine," he mumbled incoherently , waving a hand in a dismissive manner as best as he could given his position. 

"Maybe I should take you to Hanji-"

"No!" Jean said quickly, and swallowed afterwards when her hand no longer touched him. "Don't worry, really. I'll be fine." 

Mikasa regarded him in silence, watching as his back raised and fell with his breathing, and started prodding him with her fingers to coax him into turning around. Jean rolled on his back and stared up at the sky, not finding the strength to meet her dark gaze until she moved her head within his line of vision and forced him to focus on her. 

They were quiet for a moment, he with his blushing dirty face, and her with her clean unreadable one. How was he supposed to feel about that? How was his heart supposed to behave when she offered him her hands to help him sit up?

How was he supposed to remain still and keep his breathing in control when she took a handkerchief from her pockets and started cleaning his face? 

"You two don't change, do you?" She mused mostly to herself, a faint smile on her lips. 

"I guess we don't." His voice grew quieter as he neared the end of his sentence, not knowing if he should comment on it or not, and his face turned an incredible shade of red when her eyes focused on him again. "What?"

"Too bad it didn't work."

"What didn't work?"

"Your disguise."

" _What?_ " How did she know? They had mastered it and fooled her many times before. "How did you find out?"

"I know the number of hairs Eren has in both his eyebrows."

What the- " _Are you serious right now?_ "

Her smile was mischievous. "No. But Eren is never quiet like that when I come and say we should talk."

"Oh." Oh indeed. So she found out in the first minute and decided to play along and mess with _them_ instead. Mikasa was close to laughing when he focused on the matter at hands once more. "Wait a minute. So you kicked me on purpose?"

She shook her head, her dark hair fanning prettily with the movement. "No, _that_ was an accident.

Jean was left to stare at her until he grew tired of it - not that he would - because she said nothing else. "So... What did you want to tell me?"

Mikasa gave a half hearted shrug, eyes gazing heavenwards. "I guess you already know."

"Do I?" He teased, smirking slyly at her when her glance met with his. 

"You do," she said simply and leaned in to gently peck his clean lips.


	2. ii. pregnancy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! It's been a long, long time. I decided to browse through some of my old prompts I got years ago on tumblr, and thought it wouldn't hurt to post here. I revised them, but my writing has changed a bit. I saw some nice jeankasa fanart lately and got a bit of feels. 
> 
> An anon requested: pregnant Mikasa, supporting Jean, fretting Eren, among other things. So here you have Jean and Eren bonding, and Jean being the perfect husband he'll surely be.
> 
> You can send me some requests if you're feeling up to it. I'm writing slower lately, but I try.
> 
> Enjoy!

“Jean,” whispered Mikasa, hand lightly shaking his shoulder and stirring him awake, “Jean…”

His eyes snapped open, sitting up quickly and turning to look at her with wide eyes. “Is there something wrong?” He asked, too agitated for someone who had just woken up, hands already caressing her swollen stomach and touching the sheets as he tried to make sure that everything was okay.

She released a puff of breath, cracking a smile, “Relax,” her hands found his and she squeezed them lightly. “I, hm…” Mikasa licked her lips and looked away. “I want green apples.”

Jean’s muscles tensed, and relaxed as he smiled in relief, pressing one palm against his chest over his wildly beating heart. He leaned in and kissed her forehead, fingers lightly trailing her bare arms before he slipped from under the sheets and out of the bed. Mikasa smiled at him, both thankful and apologetically, and bid him a quiet goodbye once he was dressed up and ready to go. It was still dark outside, the sun wouldn’t be up for another three hours, but he wasn’t complaining; he would do anything and everything to make his wife happy.

As he crossed the living room area towards the front door, he heard the shifting of fabric coming from behind him, and upon turning around, he spotted Eren putting on his shoes and rising from the couch. Jean glanced at the makeshift bed not too far from him and grinned slightly at the sight of one sleeping Armin. “Don’t you ever sleep?”

Eren replied, his tone as quiet as Jean’s, as he put on his coat, “I wanna make sure everything’s okay.”

Sighing, he opened the door and both men went outside, shivering at the cold wind. “You can stay, you know.” They made their way to the market street, hoping to find a certain merchant who was willing to sell them fruits in the middle of the night.

“I’d rather go with you, so you don’t take a detour and end up in another woman’s house.” Jean grabbed Eren by the back of his head and shoved him away playfully, picking up his pace to leave him behind.

Thankfully, said merchant didn’t yell at them and was more than eager to offer them, the best Survey Corps members, his best apples – for free. The thought of Mikasa Ackerman – Mikasa  _Kirstein_ , he corrected - eating his apples to satisfy her cravings oddly made his heart swell with pride. While Jean thanked the man (and distracted him), Eren slipped a generous quantity of money in his back pocket, and both men returned home, only to find that Mikasa had fallen asleep again.

* * *

 

Jean held her hair away from her face, rubbing her back with his free hand while his wife disposed of the contents of her stomach. In the doorway, Eren watched anxiously, hands fisted and trembling while Armin tried to calm him down, patting his shoulders and trying to drag him away. However, Eren was as stubborn as a mule, if not more, and remained in the spot, wanting to punch Jean in the face and comfort Mikasa himself.

Mikasa spat one last time, hand reaching out for Jean’s awaiting one and he supported and pulled her up from the cold tiled floor. Her husband shoved Eren out of the way and closed the door, listening to his profanities and wincing when he started banging on the door. Mikasa scowled at his attitude, parted her lips and took in a deep breath, but Jean placed his hands over her ears to muffle the sound. “Stress is not good for the baby,” he reminded her, then poked her hard stomach with his index finger.

She sighed and leaned back on the sink counter, taking even and deep breaths to calm her nerves down. “I’m sorry for last night. Had I known that the smell would make me sick, I wouldn’t have woken you up to get me green apples.”

His smile was sympathetic and his arms around her were comforting and warm. Her muscles slackened and she placed a kiss on his collarbone, nuzzling her nose in the crook of his neck and taking in his scent. Jean placed a kiss on her forehead and rubbed her back comfortingly while holding her close, breathing in the sweet smell of her hair.

“Brush your teeth,” he pushed her towards the sink. “I’ll get you something else to eat. Does toast sound nice?” After her approval, Jean left the bathroom and engaged in a small fight with Eren before he was allowed to prepare the breakfast he promised her.

* * *

 

Mikasa was sitting in the garden of their home, a hat on her head and a book in her hands as she enjoyed the morning sun with Armin by her side – with Eren patrolling the area and checking for any danger.

“Would you calm down?” Jean chided, slapping the back of Eren’s head with the newspaper. “It’s not like a sunflower is gonna materialize into a titan. She’s fine.” Just as he expected, the other man turned to glare at the bright yellow flowers, stomping his way towards them and examining every leaf and every petal. “Careful, if you destroy these she’s gonna kill ya.”

Eren grumbled under his breath and moved away from the sunflowers. “I wanna make sure she’s safe. I can’t let anything happen to her or the baby.” He crossed his arms and turned his head to stare at a bush of roses nearby, jerking away from Jean when he placed his hand on his shoulder.

Jean pulled his hand away and shook his head. “You’re paranoid, Eren. No one’s gonna try to murder  _the_  Mikasa Ackerman.” He chuckled lightly, refraining for saying his own last name before her overly protective brother. “Just relax.”

“Jean!” They quickly scrambled towards her, Jean cursing lowly while Eren opted to say his curses aloud. Mikasa laughed once they stopped before her and hunched forward, taking in deep breaths. Armin snickered and smiled innocently when Eren scowled at him. “Would you two calm down?”

Her husband kneeled before her and took her empty hands in his. “Is everything fine? Do you want something?”

She rolled her eyes, but smiled nonetheless. “Actually, I wanted some pastries.”

“Pastries?” He was on his feet in no time, turning and hooking his arm around Eren’s midsection, “Come, Eren, we have pastries to buy!” Mikasa and Armin laughed at the sight, waiting until they were gone to return their eyes back to the words on the pages.

* * *

 

“So, huh,” green eyes scanned the pastries on display. “Which one of these are best for pregnant wives?” The seller stared oddly at Eren then shifted her gaze to Jean after he sighed loudly.

“That’s not how you do it, Eren.” Shaking his head, he leaned forward and studied the confectionery. Mikasa loved strawberries, but chocolate was one of her favorites, but then again, once she said the cream pastries were delicious. He could take one of each and then she would decide at home which one she would like to eat. Jean rubbed his chin; yeah, he was taking one of each.

The door was swung open, the ding of the bell above it ringing all around the shop and the three people inside turned to look at Armin. He was huffing, trying to catch his breath, and pointing towards the street. “Jean!” He gasped, “The baby, Jean!”

His eyes instantly widened and he flew past the blonde and out the shop, running down the market street at top speed.

_It’s time._

* * *

 

“Eren!” Armin pushed his friend back down on the couch. “You’re not allowed to go inside!”

“I’m her brother!” He tried to reason and stood up yet again, but Armin wasn’t having any of that. With one last shove, Eren crossed his arms and glared at the hardwood floor, sinking down in the many pillows. It wouldn’t be too long until he was up and pacing around the living room again.

Inside their bedroom, Jean held her hands, heart beating wildly in his chest, mirroring her own. Their palms were sweaty, her hair was damp and her face was reddening. He sucked in a shallow breath. Seeing her in such a state pained him and Jean only wished he could make it end soon.

“It’s okay,” he whispered, brushing away her hair from her face. “Everything’s going to be fine.” She gasped in pain and he tightened his hold on her hand. He was as nervous as Eren, but he couldn’t let it show now. He needed to get a hold of his emotions like Armin was surely doing in the living room. Mikasa needed his support, even though she was strong enough to deal it on her own.

“Ready, Mrs. Kirstein?” She replied with a curt nod. “Alright,” the medic started, “push!”

Her grip on his hands was strong and Jean returned it with the same intensity. “You’re doing well,” he murmured, swallowing when she gritted her teeth in pain and let out a strangled cry. “It’s okay.”

The sight was tearing his heart in pieces and Jean briefly wished that babies really were delivered by storks or grew in the backyard inside cabbages. It was easier, painless and he wouldn’t have to see his wife suffer through the labor because there would be none. “Keep going,” he placed a chaste kiss on her temple and entwined his fingers with hers.

Mikasa shut her eyes tightly and cried out again, tears pricking the corners of her eyes. Jean shushed her, stroked her cheek and murmured more words of comfort – the commotion in the living room went unnoticed by the both of them.

Time seemed to drag by slowly. For every pained sound that left her lips, he would brush away her hair or kiss her face, hold on tightly to her hands and ignore his frantic heart. Until, finally, the sounds of her gasps were overcome by an entirely new sound, and Mikasa then slumped back on the bed, sweat dripping down her face and breathing heavily. Jean used a damp cloth to clean her skin tenderly. “You did great,” he kissed her forehead, her nose, her lips. “You did great,” he breathed out in relief.

Jean could feel his own eyes welling up and he wiped them quickly, grinning down at Mikasa when she looked up at him with a broad, spent smile on her face. She sniffed, tears sliding down the sides of her face, and she brought their hands up to her lips to kiss his knuckles. “Mrs. Kirstein,” the couple glanced at the doctor then eyed the bundle in his arms. “Congratulations, it’s a healthy boy.” He smiled, passing her the baby and quietly left the room to give them a moment of privacy.

Mikasa covered her mouth with her palm, sobs escaping her at the sight of her newborn son. Jean sat on the edge of the bed and peeked at the kid, reaching out with a trembling hand to pull the cloth away from his face. The baby boy had a small tuff of black hair on top of his head, his eyes were still closed, but Jean wished he would have her eyes as well.

“I want him to have your eyes,” she whispered suddenly, voice small and soft, and he lovingly looked at her. “He would be the perfect mix.” Mikasa touched her cheek to the baby’s forehead, whispering, “My beautiful Marco…” Her husband froze, his shocked gaze locking with her calm one, and he allowed himself to break. Sobbing, Jean pulled her into a hug and kissed the top of her head multiple times, his own tears gliding down his face and dripping off his chin while he nuzzled his nose on her cheek and kissed her temple lovingly.

At the doorway, Armin and Eren watched the scene unfold and for the first time in nine months, her brother willingly left them alone, taking his best friend along with him. 


End file.
